


Stray Fire Flower

by XxQueenXeno76xX



Category: Underfell - Alternate Universe, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Bara Sans, Blood and Gore, Castles, Demyns, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Fire, Fusions, Humans think they're entitled to everything, I Don't Even Know, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, Monsters are TALL, Monsters dont, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pets, Reader has a spirit animal, Reader is decked out, Reader lived the high life, Reader might have ptsd, Reader-Insert, Rituals, Romance, Sans is a bully, Sans is a chic magnet, Sans is obssessed, Scarring, Scars, Smol Reader, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Souls, The setting of like the movie/book 'The Golden Compass', Trust Issues, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans, Violence, and ceremonies, but he desperately wants his soulmate, competitions, he hasnt found her yet, house fire, lilies, not bad ones, probably not, reader has magic, reader has trust issues, reader is a bean, slowburn, sometimes, then its taken away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxQueenXeno76xX/pseuds/XxQueenXeno76xX
Summary: She used to live the high life. But it was ripped away from her.It's EVERYTHING, the mark, the demyn...What about Friends? Family? She doesn't even know anymore.The girl was on the run, she had nowhere to go, no one to trust. She fell upon a city called EBBOT. A place where her story finally begins.She had only one rule; "Watch your back".





	1. Chapter 1

~!𝓜𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓡𝓮𝓪𝓭 - 𝓘𝓷𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷!~

* * *

** ۵❀۵**

**𝓣𝓗𝓘𝓝𝓖𝓢 𝓨𝓞𝓤 𝓝𝓔𝓔𝓓 𝓣𝓞 𝓚𝓝𝓞𝓦**

Okay, you, as a reader, need to read this to get what I'm going to be throwing at you!

Okay, here:

** 𝓐𝓫𝓫𝓻𝓮𝓿𝓲𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷𝓼 (?) **

(Y/n)- Your name  
(L/n)- Last name  
(F/c)- Fav. color  
(F/c/2)- Second Fav. color  
(H/c)- Hair color  
(H/l)- Hair length  
(F/f)- Fav. food  
(F/f/2)- second Fav. food  
۵❀۵ - Time Skip/Page Divider  
  


~More will be added when they happen....~

** 𝓣𝔂𝓹𝓮𝓼 𝓸𝓯 𝓢𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓶𝓪𝓻𝓴𝓼 **

_**𝕊𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕣𝕚𝕜𝕦𝕤-** _

Pron: (SH- ore- EE- kus). Very Rare.

-The highest rank in society  
-Designs cover an entire body part (Largest size compared to other marks), like an entire arm. The mark can also spread to other parts of the body in spots too.  
-Displays one's soulmate's soul trait color(s) and their spirit animal or _Demyn_.  
-If one's soulmate is a Monster, the mark will display their 'Special Attack'.  
-Mark glows when soulmate is near.  
-Considered Royalty.  
-Assigned to live with, learn with, and act like Royalty.

_ **𝕂𝕚𝕤𝕜𝕒𝕤-** _

Pron: (KEES- kuhs). Common.

-Next rank in society.  
-Mark displays one's soulmate's full name in black with swirls of their soul trait color(s). As well as the spirit animal or _Demyn_.  
-Designs are kept in a circular shape, no markings going over the border.  
-Mark size is no bigger than one's entire hand/paw/talon/etc.  
-Mark glows when near soulmate.

_ **P𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕤-** _

Pron: (paynts). Very Common.

-Third rank in society.  
-Mark displays the first initial of one's soulmate's first name.  
-Designs include a wide range of color and kept in a triangular shape. No markings going beyond the border of the shape. Designs show the spirit animal or _Demyn._  
-Since there is so much color, only one or more soul trait colors glow, identifying the soulmate's soul trait, when soulmate is near.  
-Mark no bigger than one's palm.

_ **𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕟𝕜-** _

Pron: (blank). Rare.

-The lowest rank in society.  
-Mark is a dot/spot that is colored black. Often mistaken as a birth/beauty mark.  
-No bigger than 1 inch.  
- _Blank's_ soulmark will glow around any potential _blank_ who may be a soulmate. It's unclear and hard to identify so many _blanks_ go through life without a _Demyn_ or soulmate. (Blanks are compatible with any soulmark type).  
-Though since they are rare and are compatible with any soultype, they are often kidnapped and sold to those who have lost their soulmate in death.  
-Often take the lowest jobs and work as maids/butlers for _Schorikus'_ homes.

* * *

** 𝓞𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓘𝓷𝓯𝓸 **

****** This story takes place in a medieval time with mythical creatures. If you have seen the movie "The Golden Compass", the setting of this story is like that. ******

If someone fakes a soulmark is to be arrested or put to death, the decision is up to the faker's victim.

If someone steals (or tries) a Demyn is to be arrested or put to death, the decision is up to the thief's victim.

 ** _Note:_** The glowing when near soulmate can glow, even more, indicating a stronger bond when/if soulmates "Soul-Bond".

(( **Warning!** \- This book is based on a Soulmate AU story, and I put it into a hierarchy. So this book may contain racism and prejudice. I **will not** imply **anything** for I am against those two things. And personally, I wish they could just die in a hole (they can't since they're intangible things but I digress). So just a warning.))

𝓟𝓪𝓬𝓽:  
The process which a _Demyn_ and its master fuse and become one form. The fusion will create a physical and emotional bond closer than a bond of that of siblings. The _Demyn_ is like an extension of its master. (See more in the Demyn section).   
A _pact_ can stay together safely for 3 to 5 days. Beyond that, the _pact_ becomes feral, or animal-like, and forgets who/what they are. Like the _Demyn_ absorbed the _master_ completely, and become _Corrupted._

𝓒𝓸𝓻𝓻𝓾𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓭:  
When a _pact_ stays together for too long and becomes feral. The _Demyn_ absorbs the master completely and cannot un-fuse, yet can fuse again.   
The _Demyn_ becomes stronger when it corrupts. 

𝓓𝓮𝓶𝔂𝓷:   
A Demyn, also known as a 'Familiar' or 'Spirit Animal', is a mythical creature or animal that forms a bond with practically anyone.  
To gain a Demyn, one must perform a ritual at a competition (which tests a person to figure out what Demyn would be best suited for them). Depending on effort, rhythm, and timing of the ritual/competition, or age, sex, and type of soulmate mark you are, change what you "receive" as a Demyn.  
Once the pact process is complete, the Demyn forms telepathic abilities that enable it to see/read their master's thoughts as well as have newfound strength and determination.  
The Demyn can feel/sense it's masters emotions/feelings and pain.  
A Demyn has its own thoughts and mind but can't talk to any person besides its master or other Demyns.  
If a Demyn is big enough, it can be mountable (you can ride around on it).  
Some types can shrink or grow in size.

Types of Demyns:

 **Rare:**  
-Dragons  
-Hellhounds  
-Dinosaurs  
-Felines  
-Griffins

 **Uncommon:**  
-Canines  
-Horses  
-Bears  
-Birds  
-Marsupials

 **Common:**  
-Rodents  
-Bugs  
-Primates  
-Amphibians/Reptiles  
-Fairies

****** They come in all different shapes, sizes, color, and species. ******

* * *

** ۵❀۵**


	2. Ch 1|| ~ ۵ Waiting ۵ ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view of her past life and the current time. She was almost late.

**~ ۵ Waiting** **۵ ~**

* * *

**۵ ❀ ۵**

**{Y/n}**

_"Stay calm, Take a breath."_

_She sighed._

_**It's just another day,** she tells herself yet again. The field outside the small, almost opaque window she stared at seemed to expand more every day. It gave her a sense of hope and freedom, even though she was trapped like a desperate bird in a cage in this god-forsaken facility. _

_She inwardly shuddered when she heard another blood-curdling scream echo through the rusty, iron door behind her._

**_It's gonna be okay._ **

_She turned her head and glared at the door. The feeling of grief and sympathy for the person that had screamed filled her (e/c) eyes, replacing the grimace. A huge train of silent 'i'm sorry's' and 'it's okay' followed. Maybe this "program" is draining her sanity._

**__ **

_As they do to her blood some days._

_The screaming was normal. Nothing was new apart from the new torture methods. Maybe they would leave her alone in her white cell today...? She didn't want to go through the pain._

_She's been here for a year, probably two. She lost count by the sixteenth month. There wasn't anything to do in her cell to pass the time. Drawing maybe?_

_Despite the fact that the living conditions in this facility were horrible, the people who helped run it kept all the other "participants" well-fed. Well-fed as in practically forcing you to intake pale, pasty mush that had the consistency of oatmeal with chopped peanuts. She refused to eat the food. Upon seeing her grow thinner and thinner, the workers had to shove white pills down her gullet for the lack of nutrients._

_"It ruins your performance," they would say. "If your test scores start to decrease, it's forcing us to have to… dispose of you…" After that 'talk', she started eating again. She'd eat a tiny portion before giving her plate to one of her fellow prisoners who love the disgusting stuff._

**__ **

_At least it counted as her eating._

_She glanced at the hiding place she kept her charcoal pen (which was hidden under the dainty mattress in the corner)._

_No. She couldn’t draw to pass the time. She found the pen while "training". She needed it to count the days. She needed it to remember which day it was. Some days, she was too crippled from the pain dealt to her to even try to put a single mark on the wall._

_At least she had the strength today._

_She reached over to her bed and fished the charcoal pen from under it and began to etch another slash into the white wall with it. She then put the pen in its hiding place and went back to staring out the window again._

_Another boring day, thankfully being left alone._

_Yet._

_Maybe if she snuck a bouncy ball from the wreck room, she could play catch with herself, or jump on her small, creaky bed that sat in the corner or stare out the rolling grass out the window more. Or just take a nap._

_Yeah, a nap seems good now. She's tired anyway._

_She backed away from the only light source in her cell and shuffled toward her bed. She grabbed the end of her gown and stretched it to cover her feet as she curled in on herself._

**__ **

_It's cold too._

**__ **

_She started to finger the magic collar around her neck. It was tight around her neck. But there was enough space to slip her pinkie between the material and her skin._

_She then let out a frustrated huff at the obnoxious spring that poked through the surface of the mattress._

_Sleeping away time is better than being in conscious pain._

* * *

**۵ ❀ ۵**

So far, the people you've 'met' made your life a living hell. Life _was_ great.

The high life at least. The high life is was the people thirsted for. But, they couldn't get to that point.

_They_ , the people who were not tattooed with a "unique" or "cosmic" marks, were looked down upon by the few people who lived the high life.

The world was filled with insane jealousy and anger. The demand for different things, whether that'd be the wish to change one's body to what they did or needed in their everyday life, had become increasingly hard to keep up with.

It became insanely stressful for those who have worked very hard to make up for those demands, just to put _something_ on their family's table.

Everyone grew greedy as time went on.

That insane demand only grew when the Monsters surfaced to, as some say it, "join the parade". 

Many would envy that one person who lived that high life. Many would do anything to live the high life. Many _would_ , that is if they were not aware of the rules. Many are aware of the rules, though some are not. 

****

So really, the people who lived the high life didn't pay attention or bother with them.

Many are the Kiskas and Paints. It's a risky life living as a Blank. You had to watch your back. If you didn't, your previous life would be whisked away and you were shoved into a new one. 

One that you didn't want to be a part of.

****

...

Questionable decisions were kind of your forte.

More like a flaw.

Why else did you hide your true identity from people? Maybe just to get a rise out of them because they thought wrong? Maybe just to get the wrong kind of attention which usually resulted in gaining a new injury to add to your collection?

Not that you _liked_ the pain. No, you _hated_ it. But, you didn’t care. You wanted to somehow redeem your loved ones. As long as you were quiet, nothing will happen. Just endure until they leave.

Hopefully.

Blinking away sleep, you find yourself staring at the white ceiling of your bedroom. The apartment you lived in was small, but at least you had a place to call “home”.

You finally get out of bed and shuffle to the bathroom. Staring at your tired reflection, you scratch your head. 

****

Don’t people say today is worth two tomorrows? Curse cheesy quotes. 

You strip off your pajamas and take a quick, hot shower. You started work early today, and your first shift started soon.

Once done, you shuffle back to your room. Upon glancing around the room for clean clothes, you managed to find your "outfit" you frequently used in the jungle of a messy room. A tank-top with a thick t-shirt over it, topping it off with grey cargo pants and thick-soled boots.

Maybe not the most "feminine" or "girly" look, but it's good for work.

Only Lady White, bless her heart, knew who/what you truly were. Hell, you told all your secrets to her. Most, at least. She reminded you of your own mother; gentle, sweet, and had a thing for gardening.

And that's your one of your jobs of the day, watering her garden and _The_ Gardens.

Whoever used to govern this city was horrible at naming places/things.

To be honest, you also had a thing for gardening too, but, since moving into this city, there weren't many flowers growing. Not even grass. The current city's representative wanted to use the park spaces to build bigger businesses. You remember Lady White telling you that a big fish who used to love any kind of flower, including dandelions.

Guess that's why the city has a specific place for any flora and fauna.

The Gardens offered many kinds of plant life to grow. Little to no maintenance was required for this place, apart from trimming some branches and dead blooms here and there. But the main chore was the watering.

You volunteered for this job, so you weren't paid to do it, not that you didn't _need_ the money. You accepted the simplest payment of seeing The Gardens blossom and grow numerous and seeing others enjoy the beauty of the place.

You start braiding your hair and staring at yourself in the mirror, hoping you don't look like an idiot. You at least wanted to look "good" for _them._

_Them_ as in other girls that harassed you and constantly distract you from your work. It's like their screaming that oath: "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" at you. Sometimes, you'd end up breaking something at work from their insistent bullying.

Calm down and take a breath. One glance up at the clock that was hanging on the far wall near the television made you almost question your life yet again. **Maybe I should get a functioning alarm clock to wake up from in the morning.**

You became a light sleeper over your younger years. Even before the _incident._ You usually let the sun wake you up. But this new job started early in the morning.

You finally finished getting ready and grab your apartment keys and purse. Completely forgetting your stomach demanding for food while you open the door to leave. 

****

Taking a second longer to glance around the small apartment, you decide that you should probably clean it after work, then practically leap out the door and down the stairs. You begin to approach the entrance of your apartment complex.

**Okay, definitely not cleaning it up.**

They were still after your kind, judging from the poster that hung outside the entrance. Your kind made the demyns stronger and that's what people of today demanded. They demanded stronger spirit animals. Murder is murder.

****

There are few mages left in the world.

Today, the streets were packed with bustling people trying to hurry off to their work as well. People wearing casual clothes to expensive suits or dresses. Often times most of their clothing revealed their mark, displaying their rank in the world. 

****

You, however, didn't do that. You didn't want to have people practically bowing at your feet or constantly seem to be after you.

Since you hid your mark, people that saw you walking down these worn streets frequently would give you a wide berth. And since they did that, others would follow suit. They assumed you were just another low life trying to get by on the scraps (not that you were poor in any means).

Some of those people would give you a pointed look like a parent did after scolding their child. Others would nod to you, probably because they understood your situation. You often felt pity for those that lived the low life, you didn't have to live it as they did.

No, you practically rip your shirt and tank top off to reveal your mark. And the next thing you knew, you'd probably be forced to move into a castle or something and _they_ would be just begging for forgiveness for what they have done to you.

That feeling of smugness almost reached your eyes from your smile when you looked up to see in the distance where the city's representatives lived/worked. You immediately squash down the feeling and moved on. Take a breath in, keep calm. You can't lose control now in public. Never.

Your stomach growled suddenly.

Maybe you could buy --as in sneak a donut during your shift-- yourself a pastry before starting your shift. 

You rounded the corner and suddenly you bumped into someone. Startled, you began to fall backward.

"Whoa!" Your arm was caught by familiar hands, seizing any movement before you landed on your backside. Regaining balance, you look up at your savior, before getting startled again. 

"Adette!"

"Y/n!"

"What are you doing here, Addy? I thought you were supposed to be at the bakery," You asked pointedly at your forever friend. You outstretch your arms and bring her in for a hug, which she immediately obliged.

The two of you became inseparable ever since you met when you both frequently visited The Gardens. 

It was a nice day outside, you were sitting one of the benches that were scattered throughout the park when she had asked to sit with you. She could’ve sat at any other park bench, but she chose to sit with you, which you were thankful for. She even offered you to work at her family-owned bakery (where you work now).

She a strong, stubborn soul, much like you. Unlike you, she was responsible and came clean no matter the situation. She was built like an ox yet she wouldn't hurt a fly. A pacifist. A gentle giant. But she'd hurt anyone who got between her and her food.

Adette was a Kiskas. Pretty far up in society. She didn't care that (she thought) you were one of the few Blanks that lived in this city. She was one of those people that saw past what rank anyone was. She protected the ones she truly cared about.

"I had to go to the store to grab lunch," She chuckled lightly, pulling away from the hug. "You know me, I won’t survive without food. I forgot my own at home." She's no better than you today.

"Honestly, same here," You respond, chuckling too.

"Want to join me, friend?" You take her request into consideration.

On one hand, you worked at the bakery, you could just get your breakfast and lunch there. On the other hand, having sweets for two meals in a row seems too much. You had a few minutes to spare before work. 

****

A bag of potato chisps is beginning to become more appealing with each passing second.

You pretend to look at the non-existent watch on your wrist

"Why not? I've got a few minutes." You say, “Lead the way!”

“You... don’t know where the market is?” She asked, slight concern lacing her questioning tone.

“No,” You let out a nervous chuckle, “I buy food from the outdoor market.”

“That’s sad,” She blankly said, dead-panned expression. You let out a sassy hum.

You both laugh as you start small talk and head to the direction of the market. Crossing the cobblestone street amplified the sound of people walking which ever way, including Adette’s footwear. She’s already tall without her heels!

“You make me feel like a dwarf with your heels sometimes,” You say, flashing a smile up at her.

“Jealous much?” She grinned back.

“Not at all,” You pause, then whisper under your breath, “fee-fi-fo-fum…” You then were earned a light smack on the shoulder from your companion. You laugh at her reaction. She sighs, joining you.

"Anyways, anything new happen? Did you find your true love yet?" Adette questions, pulling her hands together, batting her eyes and making a kissy face.

"Unless you counted those girls harassing me more, then no, nothing new." You reply trying to be nonchalant about it while weaving through the now thinning streets. "Any new news from you?"

"Nope, but I thought I felt _the one_ yesterday," She glanced up at the sky for a brief minute before staring down at the pavement below.

You hum before looking around. Only a few people were out now, either taking a morning stroll with their demyn or hurrying to work. That reminds you.

“How’s the demyn situation for you so far?”

“Great, better than I expected.” She looked up at the sky again. “The training is easier said than done. It’s nice to fly. It makes you feel free, but having to actually enjoy while consciously trying to _actually_ fly.”

Adette’s demyn is an eagle, to be specific, a Philippine eagle.

“That sounds so awesome,” You comment, "Hopefully I get a demyn as cool as yours."

“Thanks, not that I can ask the same about you, you’re still a newbie,” Adette said, ruffling your hair. 

You splutter, swatting her hands away before trying to fix your hair in place again. Despite her being two years older, you manage to hold more maturity than her.

"So, what are you thinking for lunch today, Addy?" You ask upon arrival at the market's doors.

"I think a simple sandwich or salad," She grabbed a basket at near the entrance, you followed suit.

"Finally starting that diet you're always talking about?" You tease, both of you continuing further into the building.

"Oh stop," She playfully hit your arm, "but no, I just wanted something light to eat today."

"Whatever you say."

"What about you? You getting the usual?" Her turn to question again.

"You know it!"

Since the Monsters arrived to the surface, they introduced new and fascinating food and likewise, judging from the numerous monsters that lived in this city.

You were already a sucker for anything that involves potatoes, and when you discovered the literal magical potato chisps, that's pretty much all you ate. (Which probably wasn't healthy), hence the multiple bags of the item that littered your apartment.

Knowing that you only had a couple of minutes left to spare, you make a beeline to the snack section. 

On the way, a few people scowled at you. You try to ignore their stares and the fact they’re ‘giving’ you enough space. Picking out the potato chisps, you hurry to the deli aisle and grab a sandwich.

Seeing that Adette was already at the cash register, you rush over and get in line behind her. The cashier finished scanning Adette’s items and bagging them while she paid. 

You move up and place your things on the conveyor belt. You began to fish your wallet from your bag.

“Excuse me?”

You snap your head up to the cashier. “Yeah?”

“I can’t allow you to buy anything here,” The cashier said, crossing her arms, giving you a disgusted look. “Didn’t you see the sign as you walked into this establishment?”

“Uhh…” You turn to Adette, eyes pleading for help. “No, I-”

“It says, ‘no Blanks allowed’," The cashier cut in, pointing up to the entrance. You follow where she was pointing.

Sure enough, there was a sign that was bolted at the entrance of the store, displayed in big and bright red words; 'NO BLANKS ALLOWED ON THE PREMISES'. You were slightly startled, but that was nothing compared to the flaring anger that burned in your chest.

**Remain calm, Y/n, it's okay. Just. Stay. Calm.** You turn back to the cashier and offered the best smile you could manage, despite feeling flames pulse through your veins. **Stay in control.**

"Leave, you're holding up the line, _Blank._ " She said, spitting out the last word like it was a disease. You turn to see that there were a few people behind you, either giving sympathetic or scowling glances your way.

You wanted to show her, just like you wanted to show all of these people that treated you like the scum of the earth, who you really were. But wouldn't that ruin your "streak of redemption"? **Calm down. Cal- Wait… calm down? Who does this girl think she is!?** You mind furiously thought, ridding of your mindset you spent years working on.

Before you were about to open your mouth, you were suddenly --but gently-- nudged to the side.

"She's with me!" Adette spoke up. "I was supposed to buy that,-" She looked back at you and winked, "-how did she get those from my basket?"

She's covering up for you. You shut your mouth with a quiet *click* and remain silent. You wanted to justify yourself, but the consequences would be dealt easier than dealing someone in a game of 'go fish'.

The cashier gave her a questioning look, looking between her and you. Adette held her gaze firm on the girl. The cashier shrugged before scanning the food you picked out and Adette paid for them.

She grabbed your food and you both hurry out of the store, not looking back.

**۵ ❀ ۵**

"I thought you went to the store frequently," You say, grimacing out the window.

Those girls that 'bully' you every day almost did that this morning on your way to work. If it weren't for your companion, you probably would've completely lost your cool right then and there.

Right now, the posse was steering away from the bakery, all strutting like they're on a catwalk.

"I do," She responded, regret and realization in her eyes. "I didn't pay attention, I'm sorry." Adette started to rub her arm in a nervous way, looking off to the side at the tile floor.. You sigh.

****

You could never stay mad at her.

"No, I'm sorry," You say, turning to her, "I should've been that one that paid attention. After all, I am a Blank." 

****

After an awkward pause, you speak. “You really didn’t have to do that, you know.” This caught her full attention.

****

“Nuh ah ah,” she started to shake her finger at you like she was scolding a child. Not gonna lie, you do feel like a child now.

****

“Your meals, especially breakfast, are the most important.” She stated in a matter of fact in her tone. She suddenly threw her hands up, pacing the bakery lobby like a distressed first-time mother when her daughter gets sick. 

****

“You’ll go crazy without food, so I’m going to make sure you don’t somehow end up stuck in a pothole in the road and think the world is ending or something.” You grin and chuckle at her display. 

****

“Heh, thanks for helping me out, Addy, I really appreciate you saving my ass,” You say.

****

“No problem, newbie,” She said then ruffled your hair again. You instantly bat her hands away and then you both start laughing.

****

“Let’s open up shop, shall we?” She said. You let out another sigh and nod.

****

You’re glad that you have a friend like Adette.

* * *

**۵ ❀ ۵**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like this!
> 
> I had no idea how to end this chapter -v-
> 
> Have an awesome day you amazing patient people!!


	3. Ch 2|| ~ ۵ Testing ۵ ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walk some more and feel oddly tingly...

**~ ۵ Testing ۵ ~**

* * *

**۵ ❀ ۵**

**_“What did I tell you about struggling?” He asked sternly._ **

**_She inwardly winced, biting back a scream._ **

**_“N… not to.”_ **

**_…_ **

**_“Good girl, now hold still.”_ **

The Gardens loomed over the near horizon, tall walls surrounded the life with a few treetops and other botanical life peeking over the wall. It was supposed to be a reserve to sustain life, but now it acted like a zoo that corralled the flora and fauna from escaping.

Its calming yet imposing aura the place gave off was your safe haven, and you were getting closer and closer with every confident step you took. No one would follow and ‘bully’ you here out of all places too, so that’s a bonus.

The Gardens looked like someone cut a few acres of rainforest, rivers and all, from somewhere in the world and set it dead-center in the city then built walls around it. It even came with a natural waterfall (somehow)! You chalked it up to science or magic. The brick was beautifully decorated on the outside.

Too bad junkies and criminals vandalize the art and decorum of it.

There weren’t many people who came to the bakery today, which was unusual. The few that did, shot you sneers or gave you a quaint nod before leaving with their purchased pastries.

Adette was a god-send today. Not only did she save you from those bullies —again— she saved you from trouble in the new market you’ve never dared go. _And_ bought food for you. Your hunger was more demanding than you predicted today and the literal magical potato chisps hit the spot.

Upon walking to The Gardens, you decided to pass through the outdoor market, which started at the outskirts of this city’s downtown. The stands that sold various things, from food to clothing to accessories and knick-knacks, were tightly compacted next to each other, squeezing together to save space for other vendors.

Here there was courtesy, unlike other high-class places. The items being sold here were cheap and great quality. Even people who lived a nomadic life outside the city with their demyn came here for the merchandise. That’s one of the reasons why you shopped here instead of the indoor stores; everyone respected one another, almost completely forgetting that a hierarchy even existed.

It’s been a little over a year since you’ve happen to “fall” into this city. You liked it here, but the people… not so much of course. Only a selected few you happen to enjoy good company with, like Adette and Lady White.

Your gaze was caught by the open stands. A blue bunny _monster_ vendor to be exact. Something flashed upon the vendor’s table when you turned toward it.

Tops has always been a welcoming pal, no matter the person’s status, so you two have quite the friendship. He was a Paint, judging from the mark that was represented on his shoulder, one of the many people at the bottom of the food-chain, and has a blue fox with navy paws as a demyn.

A fox resembled a cheater, and Tops was a gambler so it fit him perfectly. He had almost lost his entire right ear for making a rigged deal.

“What’s up, Tops?” You ask, grinning at him before glancing over his merchandise. He sold different kinds of Nice Cream, as well as beautiful jewelry (which he makes by hand).

“Nothin’ much, a bit of heartache, and a lot less business today than usual,” Tops stated, looking up from his book, expression changing from a bored one to a happy grin with his buck teeth sticking out past his lips, leaning against his stand.

He’s a bookworm at heart, as much as he doesn’t want to admit that. You bring him a new book from the library from your second job anyway.

“I’ve noticed that, the bakery had annoying people buy some donuts, but other than that there weren’t many people out today,” you respond, secretly admiring that shimmering red necklace. Too bad you didn’t have the money to buy it, (you do, but you'd have to live on rationing ramen cups for the rest of the week).

“Sad, I still don’t get why people are _still_ complainin’ and worryin’ about what people are,” Tops said, anger lacing his tone, before waving his blue furred paw, “Eh, anyway, how are you, new-nova?”

He gave you that nickname ever since you both met in The Gardens when you were in the middle of ‘watering’ the Fire Novas and when he found out that you didn’t have your demyn yet. And that’s when he _was_ with his SOULmate.

“Eh, I’m good so far, life treating me the same every day,” you state, still admiring the necklace. A beat of contemplative silence follows.

**I wonder if I can just buy it anyway...**

“Hope you don’t steal that Fire Opal there,” Tops says suddenly in a joking tone, making you shoot up from your slight bent position. An embarrassed and sly smile makes its way onto your face.

“What can I say?” You lift your hands with a shrug before shifting your gaze back to the jewelry, “It’s really easy to snatch it away.” He laughs.

“Haha, you just try, new-nova, I can catch you before you can blink,” Tops states, emphasizing his point by standing up to his full height, stretching his arm, dwarfing you instantly.

**God, why must I be so short?!**

To be honest, it was very intimidating when a monster stood right beside you, you always felt small and vulnerable next to your already short form.

“They say a rabbit’s foot is lucky,” you chuckle, “maybe you could catch me in this _huge_ crowd,” you gesture behind you to the almost empty cobblestone street besides the occasional shoppers and other vendor stands. He laughs again, you join in.

“I really like that necklace,” you say when you both settle down, glancing back at the jewelry.

“A lot of people say that but haven’t bought it yet,” Tops states, “I’m surprised.”

You hum in agreement.

“Well, I better let you go,” Tops states, he looked to the sky before slumping over again while leaning on his stand/table again. “I think you got some work to do?”

“Yeah, I should get to The Gardens before the sun waves buh-bye to today,” you say, looking up at the sky. It’s well before sunset, but if you didn’t hurry, you wouldn’t make it to Lady White’s garden before curfew hour. Past that is a time you should hide.

“Want a Nice Cream before you leave?” Tops asked, already reaching into his stand and pulling out your favorite popsicle flavor, cherry.

“Hell yeah! Who wouldn't accept a free cold treat in this hot weather?” You quip, taking the offered treat and unwrapping it. On the inside of the wrapper, in blue letters, it read ‘you look _hot_ today’. You smile at the message then instantly begin to devour the popsicle.

“See ya, new-nova, enjoy the rest of your day!” The monster says, with a single wave of his paw. You begin to back away from Tops’s vendor. 

“You too, Tops, thanks for the Nice Cream!” You call back, “And reserve that necklace for me, would you?” You earn a thumbs up from him before he opens his book again, continuing reading.

You then make a beeline for The Gardens.

It was a little time after your visit when you look back and see the bullies were hightailing you like hungry wolves. To be honest, when you are pretending to be at the bottom of the food-chain, society acts like both wolves and foxes toward the vulnerable and weak. They tear them to pieces because of the ‘unspoken laws’.

You’re glad that those laws don’t apply in The Gardens.

Entering the place was easy enough, thanks to the huge archway and it stopped _them_ from following you, but getting through the heavy vegetation, consisting of numerous exotic and simple plants, was harder than traveling through the Labyrinth, but not so terrifying due to the different birds singing their songs. You knew your way around at least. 

The ambient noises, consisting of chirping insects and birds to the much-welcomed breeze that rustled the flora, The Gardens offered had was calming and stress relieving. Saying that you’re a little envious of the fauna here is an understatement. Since they didn’t have a care in the world about what they are or do, they live in peace. The only worry is when their next meal comes.

You grunt as you push past a new elephant ear branch.

**When did that get there?** It seems like this botanical maze changes every time you come back here, not that you hated it, it just meant more work. But you didn’t care.

You walked in further, noting the new growth of various flowers. Taking a left by the parachute and snowdonia hawkweed flowers and a slight right by the tarragon and sage section, you finally make it to the shed where all the tools, fertilizer, seeds, and water buckets are. Grabbing the latter, you fill them with water to start your volunteered job.

As you water each section for each designated plant, you whisper encouraging and complimenting words. And while no one is looking, you’d supply healing essence into the ground. That seemed to do the trick when the wilting plants perk up and were quickly brought to attention like awaiting soldiers.

You repeated this process until you were finished with every section, occasionally going back to the water spigot to refill the buckets.

A few times while you were watering the plants, some birds and other animals, like squirrels and rabbits, would come into close range of you. 

You’d take some seeds from your pocket and offer some to the animals with an outstretched hand, which they seem to graciously, and somehow fearlessly, take the offered food. Then they scurry off to wherever they go.

Admiring your work, you glance around you, seeing the flora and fauna almost glow with new life. You put the buckets away and exit The Gardens, leaving behind awe-struck visitors and well kept garden.

**۵ ❀ ۵**

Squinting from the sun, the clock tower’s hands showed that it was 5:35 in the afternoon. You still had enough time to make it to Lady White’s home.

**I could really go for some tea though**. You make a detour to your favorite café shop through an alleyway. It saved at least fifteen minutes from having to walk around the whole block.

You felt your back grow hot and tingly like someone pressing warm pebbles on your back. You look over your shoulder, for the upteenth time today, to be met with an empty alley. As cliché has it sounds, you really didn’t think anything of it, but you swear you heard a set of trying-to-be-quiet footsteps behind you. 

Whether that be paranoia or _the_ one.

**No, no, not now, go get your tea and hurry your ass up to Mom’s house.**

You pick up pace and exit the alley. You continue your way to the café, giving a few waves or nods here and there to fellow low-class citizens and ignoring the glares and jabs of others.

It seems like everyone knew you and your fake situation.

The café gave off that familiar, welcoming aura that made any stranger or regular feel at home. There’s no violence or discrimniation of any kind here too. 

You checked behind yourself, _again,_ and felt a weird sensation bloom in your chest. And, strangely, somehow, for some reason, you _welcomed the feeling._

You press a hand on your shoulder to _try_ to control the pooling essence in your never-should-be-that-warm hands, self-conscious of your back suddenly. You open the glass entrance and almost bumped into someone when you walked in.

Regaining composure and muttering an apology, you line up behind the growing queue of waiting customers. Still feeling nervous (somehow), you began to fiddle with the tie on the end of your braid while the same words kept circling in your mind.

**Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. It’s okay, stay calm… ~~-~~** ~~**_Just let go-_ **~~

**No.**

You looked around the cozy café, looking for something to ground you. Soft brown-caramel and creme colored patterns decorated the walls and the dark, freshly polished, mahogany wood floors shined from the suspended lights above, a few paintings of forest scenery hung upon the walls.

Some windows (that were built on each side of the front door and left wall) with creme curtains filtered in the now dimming sunlight. You needed to hurry.

It was finally your turn to order and you ordered a simple chamomile tea. You needed to get this odd feeling off your chest and relax.

After paying for a hot cup of the drink, you walk back into a secluded corner of the café near the windows. You take a sip, not minding the scalding temperature, and look out the window, watching the bustling people outside, either working, walking, or showing off their demyns.

You didn’t care for a demyn’s rarity. As long as it can help you, in particular, with your many problems you hate to admit.

But another glance out the window was enough to send your mind in a frenzy.

You get your favorite tea and bustle out the glass door, leaving the little shop behind.

_They_ weren’t something you were willing to deal with in your crumbling walls keeping an attack at bay.

* * *

**  
۵ ❀ ۵**

_So far, there weren’t any loud noises or tortured screams heard._

_It was about midday and the lion in her stomach growled for food. She still stared out of the newly frosted window. The sun was high and bright in the sky despite the heavy clouds threatening to “pour” snow to cover her small window._

_The snow that already covered the ground outside sparkled softly. It looked like a desert she sees in the geography books during “class”, but with white grains instead of the golden-yellow._

_What was funny was the facility had the younger “participants” have an education. That’s where she got her charcoal pencil from during recess in that wreck room._

**_That reminds me…_ **

_She fished for the pen from under the skimpy mattress and etched yet another slash through four other lines._

_Those shadows are back..._

_It’s so different now that there weren’t any colorful flowers and cautious animals growing or roaming these fields. To be frank, animals wouldn’t dare move past the treeline in the distance to discover what this large facility is._

_Fssst._

_The iron door opened behind her, making her jump and turn to face whoever opened her ‘shield’. Suddenly, two guards rushed into her cell and were on either side of her, grabbing her arms._

_“W-wait…!” She almost cried before something slapped her across her face, cutting her off._

_“Quiet.” A familiar, stern voice said, but to her dazed mind, it sounded like static. “Follow me.”_

_Her head felt heavy, like her tangled, (h/c) hair turned into stone. She knew what was bound to happen. It was inevitable._

_She let the guards, who surprisingly weren’t wearing armor, drag her out of her cell and down the hall._

_As they dragged her, she gazed at the horrified faces that peered through the tiny bars of the iron doors of other cells. These horrified faces are what she could call her family, but she never really got to know them. She only saw them during mealtime or ‘school’._

_Children, adults, and elderly people, no matter the sex or body-type, were the ‘participants’ in this ‘safe program’._

_After what felt like an eternity, the guards threw her. She yelped at the sudden action and her body hit the hard, white tile below. They rushed out, closing the door behind them, locking her in._

_She scrambled to her feet, rubbing her now bruised shoulder, and looked around._

_Like the white tile she was standing on, the lights that were built above on the high ceiling only amplified the blinding white on the walls. There were a few dark, ashy patches of the wall, floor, and ceiling as if fire had smoldered in that one single place for a few seconds before snuffing out. Her breath picked up while her heart pounded in her ears as she came to realization._

_She was in the mage’s testing room._

**_“Don’t forget who you are.”_ **

* * *

**۵ ❀ ۵**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, I’ll admit that. But I hope you like it!


	4. Ch 3 || ~ ۵ The Newcomer ۵ ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get a peek into a certain someone’s life (barely) and some experimental aftermath, including some gardening.

**~ ۵ The Newcomer ۵ ~**

* * *

**۵ ❀ ۵**

“ **I can’t do it…”**

**“Why?”**

**“She’s crying-.”**

**“Just focus on the target, S-1732. Do not complain.”**

  
  


**{???}**

He was becoming desperate. But he was patient.

Adjusting the fur that lined the hood of his black leather parka, he stepped out of his more-than-extravagant room, the heavy door slamming behind him, the sound echoing through the long corridor.

He has no clue what to think of this city. The ladies said this is a peaceful, just community. Filled with people who knew one another and… _helped_ each other out, they had said in a voice with suggestive intent laced in the words. 

He didn’t quite believe them. He never believed the words coming out of another’s mouth without solid proof. So he took it upon himself to explore what the city was like for himself.

When he and his brothers arrived to the city to find a new place to settle in, they were found out. Not that it was bad, just people started treating them like royalty all of a sudden. 

The buttermilk yellow beams that supported the high, vaulted ceiling were snaked with twinning and twisting golden vines. 

On the left side of the corridor between every beam were large, arched windows that filtered the sun’s evening rays through the clear glass. He had to admit, the sun felt amazing on his skull.

It was nice being treated like royalty. It got annoying every time the people would almost avoid them out of fear or throw themselves on the ground (either because he was a monster or him being a Schorikus), especially ladies would try to get on good terms with him, subtly and not-so-subtly hinting. Not that he hated it, he loved the attention he got from the ladies. 

But he was desperate to search for _her_.

Only the stars above knew how long he’s been waiting. Waiting ever so patiently. He thought he’d find _her_ in the Underground, but, oh, how wrong he was. 

When he searched there, he couldn’t find _her_. The weight of his already burdening depression, stress, and anxiety would slowly build until he’d actually had to force himself out of bed and stagger to the bar and drink away the pain. The rehabilitation “prescribed” by his older brother was almost literal _hell_.

A thought came to his mind that he’d either be alone for the rest of his life, with a pathetic excuse for a mate, or he’d find _her_ on the surface. What… _terrified_ him was not escaping to the surface. He never thought he would ever see the sun and the stars that the elders underground had told stories of.

He can’t describe just how breath-taking the surface really is.

The winding halls finally led to the main hallway that led to other rooms such as the ballroom, the dining hall, the outside courtyard, and other passageways to other parts of the building.

The living area near the front entrance was filled with many expensive lounge chairs and glass tables. Crystal-clear globes were suspended in the air with magic, arranged to look like an extravagant chandelier. There were no cords or chains connected them to the ceiling, they just floated there, unmoving. No dust or smudged fingerprints were seen on the glass globes as they perfectly reflected the sun’s fading light from the few windows in the living area, casting rainbow light on the furniture and clean floors.

Several Human and Monster servants scurried this way and that, most carrying cleaning supplies or portfolios. When he entered the room, the human servants would double-take subtly, then move on with a curt nod his way to continue work. 

They had to get the place all tidy and set up for the big party the next few days.

It felt weird that almost all humans are shorter than Monsters. He and his brothers (all monsters really) towered over a lot of people, mainly humans. The feeling made them feel even more powerful. It’s a great intimidation feat.

He then took a shortcut out of the living area and entered one of the many alleyways in Ebott, away from any prying eyes. He stepped out of the alleyway and began to walk down the crowded streets. Looking up, he could see the clock tower, which displayed 5:32 as the current time. 

When he and his brothers decided to move out of the monster settlement, they built their own home in the city, which consisted of a maze of hallways and many rooms for any purpose that came to mind. The maze was suggested and designed by Papyrus. The youngest Serif said that the puzzle was a precaution in case of if there happened to be intruders, the maze leaving them lost in the hallways-

Suddenly, he halted his footsteps, almost choking. A feeling past through him for only moment. A feeling where his Soul felt light and it fluttered like a thrumming red hummingbird with all his worries, secrets, and sins lifted off him, encasing him in a warm, loving embrace. The feeling ended with an electric shock to his Soul as it faded away.

Then, he lurched, almost collapsing on the concrete, when his Soul suddenly lept in a certain direction in front of him. He grunted and steadied himself. Then it hit him.

Like a cinder block that fell from the sky above, this… _intoxicating_ scent filled his nasal cavity, making him feel so high like he was on drugs again. A strong musk with a newly blossomed red rose and a tangy or sweet something he couldn’t describe, like a fire. It made him feel like nothing could touch him or hurt him. It was reassuring and calming. Without thinking, almost on instinct, he followed the scent.

**was it _her?_** He took another deep breath in. **it has to be…**

“SANS!”

As he was about to turn a corner into an alleyway, he froze, distracted from his search. He turned to face the new person; Papyrus.

“wha’s up, boss?” Fully turning to the youngest sibling, his ever permanent grin stretched wider as he looked up to see his beloved brother. He’ll admit he was a little frustrated that he had been stopped of his searching to find _her_ , but Papyrus was his brother, so he didn’t mean it right?

“YOU KNOW ‘WHAT’S UP’ BROTHER,” his brother said. Papyrus, wearing an expensive black suit and red tie, was a naturally loud speaker, wishing to have everyone around him listen to what he had to say. 

He also was the second tallest member of the family, with his elder brother being the tallest of the three. Lanky in stature, it had no effect on the strength he possesses. The three long scratches that clawed over his left socket only added to his already intimidating aura. A Schorikus by blood and boisterous personality.

“WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN THE CITY?” Papyrus asked. “WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PREPARING THE MANSION FOR THE GATHERING LATER THIS WEEK.”

“i know, boss, i couldn’t help myself but take a stroll,” Sans replied, “wings has been working me-,” Papyrus’s jaw moved, Sans could see his brother’s anger bubble inside. “- _done to the bone_.”

Papyrus’s anger boiled over, a reaction Sans was going for as he laughed hard, and he started (loudly) ranting about his behavior and puns and and and—

Papyrus suddenly halted all actions when he noticed the citizens of the city were staring at him in confusion, he stood up right, adjusting his suit to perfection. Then he sighed and turned to Sans. 

“DID YOU LOOK AT THE PAPERS I GAVE YOU YESTERDAY?” Papyrus asked. oh shit- “WINGS NEEDS IT BY TOMORROW.” He totally forgot about that. Both of his other siblings are going to kill him-

“don’ worry ‘bout it, i got it all covered,” Sans said instead, scratching his mandible as his eye lights flickered at the alleyway beside him, away from his brother’s scowling, calculating gaze that spoke words that were never said. Sans knows why his younger brother is so pissed; Papyrus had been acting weird since two days ago, something about a feeling that-?

There was a pregnant pause. 

“YOU’RE LYING.” Papyrus said unexpectedly, making Sans furrow his brow bones and wonder what gave him away. “NEVERMIND, YOU- WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE MANSION! IT’S IMPORTANT.” 

Papyrus then spun on his heel and walked away. Reluctantly, Sans followed. He could no longer detect that powerful, calming scent he sensed before, which for some reason made him very alarmed and worried. Glancing at the alleyway behind him, a feeling of icy hands gripping his core as dread filled his Soul. 

Hopefully he would be able to feel that sensation again. Maybe catch a glimpse of _her_. But he could wait. He was a patient monster after all.

  
  


**۵ ❀ ۵**

* * *

_Her hands really ached when she flexed them. She brushed sticky hair strands back from her face and huffed a sigh as she curled her knees to her chest. She had already put a slash on the wall this morning. Soon, if she ever escaped, these slashes would grow and grow._

_Like the shadows at the corners of her vision, looming like the haunted._

_She glanced out the window from her ‘safe corner’._

_As expected from her internal clock, the iron door shifted open with a hiss. No guards were standing there, ready to seize her. Instead, there was an empty concrete passageway, just big enough for her to widely spread her arms and spin around. When there’s no guards, that means..._

**_Dinner time._ **

_Uncurling and standing to her feet, she shuffled cautiously to the open door. When she poked her head out, nothing. Quietly letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her toes were already numb to the smooth, cold floors. She went forward, a strange urge tugging her to continue._

_She stretched out a hand and trailed it along the cool wall as she walked carefully down the hall. Inhaling the stale air, she grimaced. Why couldn’t they filter the air here? She starting to nervously finger her choker._

_More like a collar._

_The hall eventually opened up to a larger hall with other passageways. Upon speculation, she thought the other halls led to more cells much like hers. But hers is fireproof and sealed completely off from dirt._

_It made her feel incredibly lonely without the murmur of plants anymore. At least she had this dying rose she snuck from the testing room._

_The further she was from her ‘designated’ vestibule, the more people started to trickle into the larger corridor. She twirled the flower around in her hands inside her long sleeves of her new and oversized white gown. Why did they have to violate her-?_

_“Y/n!”_

_She froze, then turned around to see who was shouting._

_“Y/n, there you are!” a boy, a year or two older, trotted up to her. She dipped her head in greeting to her brother and the two continued along with everybody else to the dining hall. “How are ya, Tiny Nova?”_

_She held up her hands and peered at them with an offended look._

_“They worked with you too?” He concluded, voice low. She nodded, preferring to keep silent. “Same, my hands hurt from all the spells they had me cast, too.” Her brother held up his hands. She nodded again._

_“Well, at least it’s over now, heh heh,” Her brother tried to assure her by taking her hand and leading her to the dining hall. Whisking and weaving past other people, the two got to the front of the line to get their meals._

_They grabbed their trays and slinked back to an empty table. She glared at the mushy paste with disgust. Concern lit ablaze in her brother’s gaze._

_“C’mon-,”_

_“I wish we were home…” she rasped suddenly. “I wish we weren’t here, I wish-!”_

_“Shh, shh,” Her brother scooted from his spot closer to her, bringing her into a warm hug, squeezing to reassure her as she started to quietly sob. “It’s okay, I’m here, I’ll always be with you.”_

_He patted her back and rocked her slightly, shushing her._

_“One way or another, tiny nova, I’m going to get you out of here.”_

_She pulled away from his embrace, looking at him square in the eyes. She brought a shaky hand up, pointing to him then raised her index finger, brushing her chin then it clapped down onto her other enclosed fist._

_“I promise.”_

* * *

**۵ ❀ ۵**

**{Y/n}**

You turn off of the cobble road that led elsewhere onto a dirt path, a short-cut you’d come to call it. Getting to Lady White’s large cottage through the short-cut meant you had to traverse difficult terrain. Not to mention The Forest. 

Yes, it’s called The Forest. Whoever was in charge of this city before was terrible at naming things, to reiterate again.

People said that this thick forest, filled with much greenery, was a forbidden place. That anyone who trekked through it will meet their demise. Not that you were afraid of the forest. No, far from it. 

Like The Gardens, this forest gave you a sense of peace and security. The forest looked like some scene in a found-footage horror movie and sometimes the wrong stone or root stuck out in the wrong way, making you trip. You could sense laughter every time you _did_ trip and scrape your knees, elbows, or chin.

Maybe that’s why people said not to enter the forest.

You could hear the lush green trees surrounding you speak, whispering and telling other fellow trees a new arrival is in their midst as their long, spiny branches rustle together in the gathering wind.

The few native ferns and wildlife dotted the forest here and there, some singing the last verses of their songs as the sun was setting. You should’ve brought a lantern. Not that you didn’t have light, you have fire. 

Climbing these hills make your calves burn. You despised exercise and you ran when you _needed_ to, but you were set on getting to a certain someone’s house so you picked up speed while admiring and complimenting the plants.

You didn’t notice you’d finally arrived at Lady White’s house until you realize you’re walking on a neat cobblestone road. The flowers, mainly white and dark red roses, that didn’t match the native ones were planted in the dark brown mulch. The red oleander shrubs surrounded the road, leading up to the maroon mini-villa. You continue up onto the large porch and knock on her ebony-brown colored door. 

This door was almost three times your size.

It immediately opens and the next thing you know, you’re engulfed in large but gentle and fluffy arms. You embrace Lady White’s form back with an excited smile.

“Y/n, welcome back!” The polar bear monster greets cheerfully, tinged with a slight Russian accent, pulling from the hug, looking down, (I mean looking _down_ ), at you with brownish-amber eyes. 

“Thank you, Lady White, I’m glad I’m back,” You reply pulling away as well.

“Why must I keep telling you? You don’t need to use formalities,” she says. She doesn’t wait for an apology, instead she just ushers you inside. “Come in! Come in!”

You walk in upon request as Lady White closes the door behind herself. She leads the way into the kitchen while you follow after her. “Would you like some tea, child?”

The floor was made of dark wood and the walls were painted white with many pieces of silver or maroon/red colored decorum. Near the entrance before the foyer in the living room, a crystal chandelier was suspended from the high ceiling.

Some paintings were of different snow scenery. You never asked why she had them but they were pretty anyway.

There weren’t many family pictures, apart from the large painting of a male polar bear monster dressed like a king, standing stoically, which was hung over the fireplace. It didn’t matter where you stood in the living room, but the monster’s stark blue eyes seemed to pierce straight through you.

That polar bear monster was Lady White’s SOULmate.

“Golden flower tea, please,” You finally glance away from the painting to the polar bear monster. So what if you had tea earlier? You love tea! She was starting to place golden flower petals and other herbs into the boiling water.

“Sugar?”

“Two cubes would be generous,” You reply, as you started picking at the tie that held your braid.

Miss White then places the teapot, along with two porcelain teacups, onto a tray before returning to the living room and set the tray down on the low table. Sitting on one of the three off-white couches, Lady White lets out a tired sigh. You took this as a cue to pour the tea.

Just like other young women, they needed to be taught to serve their higher ups, no matter who it is. Though, Lady White knows you’re not a Blank, she wants you to be taught like one as a precaution to not be caught. As well as to be taught how to be a proper Schorikus, like her.

“So, how is your day so far, child?” She asks, putting her folded paws in her lap.

“Oh, just peachy.” You say, taking a hold of the teapot’s handle and its lid and delicately poured the hot liquid into the teacups. “Today, Adette and I went to the indoor market because, me and my forgetful brain-,” You pull back the teapot’s spout and start to pour the tea into the other cup. “-had forgot to pack a lunch. I’ve never been there before so I thought it would be awesome to try it out. And they have _everything_.”

You hand a teacup to Lady White, and continue. “I went to get some potato chisps, and we went to check out.” You take a hold of your teacup and sit down on the other lounge next to the couch Lady White was sitting on. “The cashier was like every other high-tiered person, refusing to ring up my food.” 

You pause, taking a sip of tea as you glanced at Miss White. She had an amused expression on her face. 

“Adette then swooped in and saved me, once again.” You chuckle, though it was a slightly hollow one. It wasn’t that you _didn’t_ appreciate Adette’s help, you just hated having to be saved because they perceived you as a Blank. **A vulnerable, ~~ _selfish_ -~~**

“Enough about me, what about you, Svetlana?” You ask, sipping tea once more. 

“Ah, nothing very new,” Miss White began, until her face burst into full mirth, chuckling, “ but! I hear there is new Schorikus family that moved into the city a week ago, it slipped my mind.” You more or less perk up at that. 

“Who, may I ask?”

“A monster family I knew before the barrier broke. ‘The Serifs’, they call themselves. I used to babysit them believe it or not.” Serifs? Like, a serif font on a computer? How? What? Babysit????

“Oh, cool.” You respond nonchalantly. You glanced out the window. Oh yeah! Your gardening job you need to finish. Quickly finishing your tea as Lady White continued talking about her day (which was a boring, quiet day), you get up and collect her already empty teacup with your own and put them on the tray. 

**I need to hurry before…**

“You’re quick aren’t you?” Lady White said when you picked up the tray and scurried to the kitchen. “Oh, wait, I forgot, your curfew is near.”

“Yeah!” You chuckle again, wiping your hands from rinsing the dishes. “I’ll be in the greenhouse. I’ll come back to say goodbye!”

With that, you rush out the door thrice the size of yourself, and to her large greenhouse.

**“Stay calm, keep quiet.”**

* * *

**۵ ❀ ۵**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just noticed that i ended up forgetting about that dying rose-
> 
> hope you enjoyed ^^


	5. Ch.4 || ~ ۵ Preparation ۵ ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you try to get a dress then you play the piano. it’s pretty fun.

**~ ۵ Preparation ۵ ~**

* * *

**۵ ❀ ۵**

**{Y/n}**

**“Just give up… I did.”**

“Almost done!” Adette called, slipping on thick, grey mittens and extracting a steaming tray of cupcakes. “I think we need at least two more batches and we’ll be finished.”

You scamper this way and that, placing last minute decorations and bits of frosting on the many pastries you both have baked while the end of your braid kept slapping you in the face. You make sure that all the decorations were perfect and were in the same arrangement. You’ve always been a perfectionist.

“Phew… finally,” you huff. You pause, shaking the ache away from your cramping wrist and heating hands. **If I’m not careful, these cupcakes will light-**

**This cupcake’s sprinkle is leaning too far to the right…**

“A sprinkle out of place isn’t going to hurt anyone.” Adette teased.

“Your bakery needs to make a good impression!” You turn to her. “Whoever ordered this huge amount of food must be…” You trail off. Adette stood across from you at the island, starting to put together another batch.

“Must be…?” Adette prodded, a brow raised.

“Well, I’m trying not to be bias, but some big fish must’ve bought all this,” you counter, gesturing to the many… many… trays that lined the metallic counters, taking up any visible surface. “They could tell everyone about your awesome bakery!”

Granted, Adette’s bakery did not sell very expensive pastries, but she never put deals or discounts on anything. So the price of this specific order built up pretty quick when you got a peek at the receipt, including the region’s a-little-more-than-expensive tax on everything. And that was a _huge_ receipt. But her food was worth the money.

“You’re not wrong there, I guess,” Adette started to furiously stir the mixing bowl, startling you a bit when you stopped adjusting _another out-of-place sprinkle-_

“Who?”

“This lady, uh… I think her name was Trulia? Anyways, she placed this order yesterday for a ball and-,”

“Is that why we’re making so many?” You blurt. 

“Yep!” she cheered. “Isn’t it great?”

“...not really, my arm is cramping,” You complain, shaking your wrist.

“If you didn’t adjust every single piece of fondant and sprinkle, maybe your wrists wouldn’t hurt.” She dead-pans.

“You’re right, sorry, please continue.” You move your lingering hand away from the donuts. But that _sprinkle_.

“As I said, the lady told me that the order was for a party. A particularly large party for this new Schorikus family,” Adette started to pour the mixed batter into cupcake liners in the tray. “She wants the order done by tomorrow apparently.”

Now that’s the second time someone mentioned a new Schorikus family. Adette was never good at names, so you wonder if she remembered the name of the family. You become a little uneasy.

“I don’t understand why the lady didn’t order earlier or this wouldn’t have been rushed.” Adette paused, blue eyes scanning over the pastries, you following her lead. “Oh, also, I got invited by her.” 

Adette pulls out a letter. You ask to inspect it.

“Knock yourself out,” Adette said, tossing the letter to you. 

The letter, at first glance, looks like an ordinary invitation letter but instead of the traditional yellowed paper, it’s colored red. The wax attachment/emblem was maroon red. The wax stamp featured crossbones with metallic dusting. You don’t recognize the symbol. You’ll have to put a pin in that.

“I guess it’s supposed to be a welcoming party, y’know. Glad I didn’t get invited,” you scoff, carefully handing the letter back to Adette. “I don’t really want to go.” The big shots of this city will be there.

“Well…” she started, looking off to the side. “I may or may not have already added you as my plus one, soooo…”

“You what?” You eye her, frustration spiking for the quadrillionth time today. What did she do?

“I added you as my plus one,” She repeated.

“I heard you,” you mutter and take in a deep breath. “I can’t believe this.”

“You can’t be a hermit all your life!”

“You,” you point at her, “invited me,” you then gesture to yourself, “a Blank, mind you, to a Schorikus party? Where the big-shots get to know other big-shots?” That earned you a thwack on the head. You mumble a sorry.

“Yes, I did.”

“But-,”

“No buts,” she holds up a finger. “You need to get out of your comfort zone, Y/n. So what you’re a Blank? Worst case scenario, someone will try to rip your dress off you.”

You freeze. That was concerning… You don’t exactly have a dress either. All you have are mainly pants and shirts. Not even a skirt or a dressy top.

“Besides, I’ll still stick up for you and still be your friend!” She suddenly lunges and wraps you in a tight hug, constricting your lungs. You yelp at the sudden movement ~~contact~~. She even lifts you off the floor, legs dangling as you struggle for breath. Stars damn her height!

You furiously patted her arm. “C-can’t… brEATHE-”

One moment, you’re free from her constricting hold, finally being able to breathe the sweet air again. The next, you find yourself falling backward, taking with you a tray of cookies. The tray clattered to the floor, sending the now destroyed goodies all over the white tile floor. The sound startling you back from your dazed state.

“I’m sorry! It’s my fault,” You apologize. You immediately get on your hands and knees and start picking up the shattered cookies. Addy was one the floor too, helping you clean up the mess.

“Ack, it’s fine, they were burnt anyways.” Truth be told, the cookie pieces were blackened. Adette hardly ever burned any batch of cookies or any other pastry or cake. 

“About that dress thing…” You pause, collecting the last bit of crumbs from the floor and dropping them into the trash. “I… don’t have one...”

She suddenly went quiet, you turn, only to be met with Adette’s _very_ concerned blue orbs. You freeze your movements again, almost bracing yourself.

A brief silent moment of what seemed like contemplation occurred. 

“We’re going to have to fix that, won’t we?” Adette’s soft voice cut through the silence, tone laced with mischief and her smirk widened at your frightened face. 

What have you gotten yourself into?

…

…

Adette locked up her bakery early. Why? You have little to no clue, so you’re a little concerned as she walked beside you with a little bounce in her step. She even hung a sign against the glass of the door saying she wouldn’t come back until a few days later.

You were finally fully sueded to like Adette’s idea to go with her to the ball. And, you’d forgotten to return your books earlier this week. So you took this open opportunity to return them. 

You walked with her with a bounce as well, the four books in your satchel bumping against your thigh. Adette had asked you if you needed help, but you politely refused. You could do this by yourself. You’re fine. 

You were nearing the outdoor market as more and more stands covered the cobblestone road that led to one of the many public squares of New Ebott. This market was more monster predominant just from the first glance. 

Monsters. All in different shapes and sizes. Helluva lot taller than the average human, but not Adette, her height rivaled with the average Monster’s height. You never had a real problem with Monsters. Just sometimes they acted like they were superior to everyone. 

Many of them preferred not to have demyns, which made sense since they had magic of their own. The majority of their population did have them, flaunting their demyns wherever, whenever they were. You get that. But you don’t care.

They all seemed to be wearing the same scheme of clothing too. Black, red, and yellow. You heard there was a meaning behind it. You might have to ask Tops about it.

Speaking of Tops, the rabbit Monster was lazily sitting behind his own elaborate stand, open book in hand with an arm behind him, propping up his head, eyes dragging across the pages with impressive speed. Dressed in his signature black overalls and his yellow shirt. A toothpick bobbing in his mouth. You abruptly turn and head toward Tops, Adette let out a surprised chuckle before following you with a sigh.

“Hey Tops!” Both you and Adette greet simultaneously, waving to him, causing him to look up at you.

“Nova, Adette,” He hurriedly closes his book and places it on the stand. “How’re ya doing today?”

“Good.” You reply, already starting to browse his merch. Hey, th _at fire opal necklace is still there-!_

“Awesome!” Adette announced, eyes glittering. “We’re getting some things for the party tomorrow. I was wondering if you were invited?” Tops’ eyes light up with recognition.

“Yep! A good friend of mine, Sans, is hosting the party.”

“Nice, I can’t wait to see you there,” Adette smiled, she started to look at what he was selling. Your eyes widen in surprise. Who does he know a higher up? Was like how you met Adette or…?

“These are so cool,” She was pointing to a section on the stand. Your eyes follow to where she was pointing, which was a glass case that housed turquoise necklaces, anklets, and earrings.

“I agree,” You say, voice filled with mirth, gaze shifting to Tops. “I can’t wait to see you rocking in a tux, Tops.” 

“Yeah, just watch me, I’ll be doing flips too.”

“Bet, also, I need your book. I forgot to ask you the other day.” 

Suddenly, a purple-ish sapphire fox leapt from behind the stand, causing you to yelp as Adette let out a choked cough. Then, something unexpectedly cold and wet was drawn up your face repeatedly, leaving an equally frosty trail on your cheek. It made you sharply recoil with a hiss. 

Without thinking, you stuck out your hands, intending to burn whatever was licking you, the action quickly halting the movements of the assailant. Tops had now suddenly sat back down and you swear your bag felt heavier. In your arms was Tops’s demyn, she looked at you with a lopsided grin like a puppy caught red-pawed (snrk) trying to chew on shoes.

The tingling in your hands dissipated quickly.

You give Tops a look, sharing the same expression with Adette. He grinned wider. The fox’s fur getting gradually colder and colder the more you held her.

“Really?”

“Really really.”

“Why-?”

“Go away, Indigo.”

As quickly as she appeared, the blue purple fox vanished, leaving a few snowflakes in her wake. You shoved your hands in your pockets as quickly as you could.

“Want some nice cream?” Tops cuts in, already holding out two packages of the frozen treat.

“Yes please, I’m starving,” Adette reached her hand. But before she could brush her fingers against the wrappers, you snatched the red colored one mumbling a ‘mine’ before tearing the almost-opaque wrapping open.

“You’re always hungry, Addy,” you start to lap at the cherry flavored treat before it melted onto (from) your hands. You look into your satchel and, indeed, Tops’s borrowed novel was in there, adding to the already heavy weight that is the bag.

Adette gave you a look before shrugging, then, unlike you, gently unwrapped her treat as she looked up.

“We should get going,” You also look up, the clock tower’s second hand was hovering over the two. “I hope business goes as planned, Tops,” Adette’s grin grew wider. 

“So long! Hope your day goes as planned, too.”

You bid your goodbye as well, tossing your finished treat into the conveniently placed bin, ignoring the grimaces sent your way.

  
  


**۵ ❀ ۵**

  
_  
_

_The kids, ranging from 5 to 14 years of age, running and playing together. Laughter filled the once deafening silence of the wreck room._

_The wreck was a sizable room. As big as your average basketball court, maybe bigger. Many games were played. Marbles, basketball, tag, mini soccer…_

_There was even a drawing corner. And that’s where she was. In the little corner, taking chalk or markers, drawing the white wall. Despite the noisy kids playing away from her corner, she quietly sang a lullaby her mother taught her long ago. Soft notes that slipped from her lips were like magic, drowning out the yelps, calls, or the dull thuds the kids made while playing._

_She clutched yet another dying nova in her other hand as she made stroke after colorful stroke on the wall, forming a frame of a flower. She carefully fed floral essence into the flower. Careful not to shock herself._

_She rarely sang. She would never in a place like this._

_The skylight above let the sun shine through onto her mural on the wall. That was probably only one of the things she was grateful for in this place. At least she could feel the sun on her skin._

_A hand brushed her shoulder, leaving a somewhat soothing magic in its wake. She turned her head to greet her brother._

_“Hey, Nova,” he greeted her, embracing her in a tight hug. “How’re you?”_

_She held up her hand, beating her thumb against her chest with a quiet smile. Then she brushed her knuckles together then pointed to her brother._

_“M’ good, thanks,” he said solemnly. He looked incredibly tired. “What’cha doin’?”_

_She turned and stepped back from her new mural, gesturing in a ‘tada!’ motion. He looked at the wall in awe and pride._

_“Dang, I wish I could draw,” he complimented subtly. She beamed then hurriedly grabbed a marker, handed it to her brother, and produced the nova from her pigmented sleeve. He took it with a confused look. “What am I supposed to-?”_

_One moment, there were children laughing and cheering each other on, the next, a sharp ring of a bell cut through the air. All movement ceased, and with it, the laughter and joyous voices. It became dead silent._

_The kids seemed to all turn their heads in the same direction. Facing the man in a white coat, his hands held behind him. Posture straight as a board. His single beady eye held no emotion as it scanned each and everyone one of the children, sometimes his sharp gaze lingered. A black eye-patch covered his right eye. The man lifted his hand and pointed in front of him. Pride bloomed in her chest when she saw the man’s eyepatch._

_She shouldn’t have touched her and her family in the first place._

_Immediately, all the kids scrambled over one another, gathering in front of the man who wears the white coat. Something in her wanted to keep her feet glued to the floor, not wanting to be anywhere near that man. She sent a worried glance at her brother, who was clutching the flower, then back to the man._

_The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife._

_Her brother carefully set his marker on the table, which she followed suit, and the two shuffled over to the man. She hated it when the man’s empty eyes zeroed in on her. She did not want to move or listen._

_Disobedience was not an option here._

_…_

_..._

_“Do you remember?” He asked._

_She and the man in the white coat (as she so dedicatedly dubbed him as) were in a well-lit room. The blinding white walls pierced your eyes while the white lights above shone, erasing any and all shadows in the room. Four large, empty flower pots were placed in each corner of the room. **It’s just training… He’s not going to do anything.**_

_In the middle of the room was a grand piano. Every few times the man wearing the white coat would play nice and let her “have a day off” since she’s been working “so hard.”_

_More like burned-out to death._

_Today was one of those days. She sat on the small bench before the instruments keys, hands folded neatly in her lap. She slowly nodded, cautious._

_“When I ask you a question, speak up.” He demanded._

_It took a little bit-- actually, it took a whole lot not to light this guy on fire and grow tansies and bird’s-foot trefoil from his ashes. It would make great fertilizer._

_“Y-es, sir,” she croaked, voice cracking from not using it for two months. She hovered her hands over the black and white keys, waiting for an order._

_“Begin.”_

_Immediately, she began to play. Fingers gliding and pressing the keys softly. The steady thrum and the high or low note cast from the piano reverberated in the room in an almost melancholy rhythm. The man in the white coat idly standing by the room’s entrance, staring at her with that expressionless eye._

_She felt the corners of her lips tug upward in a smile. The music that filled her ears began to pick up in pace, she closed her eyes as her fingers flew over the keys. And as she played note after note, she let her magic go. Her hands tingled with heat and anticipation._

_When she opened her eyes, in her peripherals, she could see green vines growing from each of the once empty flower pots. The vines gripped the walls, the floors, and soon the ceiling as it snaked every which way._

_She suddenly whipped her hand toward where the man in the white coat was standing, fully intending to cleave his head open with the vines._

_The vines lunged, only to hit empty space._

  
  


**۵ ❀ ۵**

  
  


“But I don’t want to goooo…”

“C’mon! We’ll only take a second.” Adette took your arm, practically dragging you into the mall. 

The huge building loomed in front of you with many wide, crystal clear windows built into the walls that reflected the sun’s evening rays, making the white building seem brighter. It also made it look a lot larger than it appeared. People, both Human and Monster, moving to and from the building. Some carrying bags, some tugging their children or their spouses along. 

It made you think if you’d ever find _the one._

Before you arrived, you’d dropped off the books at the local library. That was one of your most favorite side-jobs, besides being a co-baker with Adette. 

Once you entered the building, loud voices clashing with the echoing halls boomed in your ears, startling you. Yes, you’ve been in loud places before. No, you haven’t been at this mall before because of being a Blank. No… this place reminds you of… the facility.

The white walls, mainly covered in bright signs and pictures, hovered. The bright lights as well as the sun filtering in through the entrance windows and skylights shone throughout the hustle and bustle. 

You panic. The loud, cheering voices and laughter of the shoppers talking to one another suddenly got too loud. You could only pick out the scowls people threw your way, taunting. The laughing. They were laughing… at you.

Then, the people were clothed in white scrubs and masks. In their gloved hands held sharp scalpels, needles, and leather straps. They… they were going to… A hand gripped at your own. You flinch _hard_.

All that filled your vision… was _fire_.

  
  


**۵ ❀ ۵**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! i really have no excuses apart from my procrastination. but here it is!! hope you like it uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Eheh, this is a WIP. I planned and wrote out this story's plot to figure out how everything will work out. I had to tweak a few things but yeah! Here you go!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
